This present application relates to casings for writing instruments and methods of manufacturing the same. All forms of writing instruments are contemplated, including but not limited to pens, such as ball point pens, felt tip pens, highlighters, etc., and pencils, such as mechanical pencils.
To increase comfort for holding a pen, it is known to install a soft section where the pen is held by a user. With the advance of dual-color injection molding technology, dual-colored penholders are known in the pen-making industry. One example of a penholder for a pen is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 031208118 which uses a dual-color-shaping technology to form hard and soft parts and a pen clip, each having its own special position. Nevertheless, improvements are still sought in the industry to increase the comfort and usability of writing instruments.